St. Marc/Guide
|Scenario = Arsenal: Demolition }}Unlike most of the other Arsenal: Demolition maps, St. Marc (de_stmarc) offers unique pathways for players who can seek cover or use for infiltration purposes behind enemy lines. Overview Due to the open-wide area and the numerous pathways, the Terrorist or the Counter-Terrorist team may struggle in planting/defusing the bomb, let alone, guarding the bombsite. Furthermore, enemies will continuously shoot through the penetrable surfaces of walls to deter the enemy from progressing. Players armed with close-ranged weaponry will normally gain the advantage while snipers should beware in how to engage opponents. Ambushing players is generally the best way to survive as rushing and sometimes camping will lead to your elimination. StMarcMapcsgo.png Weapon Assortment: If you are wielding the... M4A1 / AK-47 Try to eliminate enemy players from a far distance as these rifles are best suited for this situation. If not possible, you can use these weapons for ambushing purposes at close range (although some sections of the map is too open-spaced for this to happen). Be sure to reload after a fight with a team member is present as these weapons do not have a high clip capacity. P90 Although the P90 is a submachine gun and does not do a good job in eliminating opponents from far away, armor piercing rounds are your best assistance thus be sure to take advantage of it. While this weapon has an excellent clip capacity and a good rate of fire, the very limited ammo reserve may be a deterrent to you. KM UMP45 / PP-Bizon Try to ambush enemies when they are off guard or have low health as these weapons do not inflict acceptable damage and have either a low clip capacity (KM UMP-45) or poor accuracy (PP-Bizon). Desert Eagle Whatever you do, never engage groups of enemies with this pistol as it has a very low clip capacity! Unless you are skilled enough to score multiple headshots, try to pick off lone enemies and weakened foes as the Desert Eagle can excel against these type of opponents. Nova As expected with a shotgun, it is very deadly at close-quarters but never helpful against multiple enemy players. Be sure that you are close enough to an opposing team member and you kill him with one hit otherwise, that player can retaliate and eliminate you when you have to pump the Nova again. Five-seveN / P250 These pistols are considered by some players to be the second best to wield when the Desert Eagle is not available. The Five Seven has great armor piercing rounds but weak damage while the P250 is a good substitute for the Desert Eagle as the weapon has a larger clip capacity but is slightly less accurate. As a final note, be sure to eliminate opponents when they are separated from their team and/or they have suffered heavy damage. P2000 / Glock 18 Considering the differences, the P2000 is a more desired spawn pistol compared to the Glock 18 as the weapon has better accuracy and inflicts more damage on targets. However, the Glock has some advantages, such as a higher clip capacity and can be fired as burst mode which deals even more damage than the P2000 but suffers loss of accuracy, lower rate of fire, and uses more bullets at a given time. In conclusion, be sure that you have practiced wielding the P2000 and the Glock 18 otherwise, you may actually struggle in eliminating opponents. SSG 08 Unless the bomb requires a guard or needs to be defused, try not to expose yourself for too long and instead, maintain your position from the outside with the SSG 08. The roof is a good choice for snipers but you may be subjected to enemy fire at every angle since there are very limited amounts of cover. Meanwhile, the ground level does not offer snipers sufficient room to escape from assailants but may allow you to provide additional support for your team. AWP Similar to the SSG-08 tactics mentioned above, try to provide cover for your team members by eliminating enemies from a far distance. Try to remain hidden or fight lone enemies who are far away, unless the bomb has been planted, and guard any of the entryways to the bank. Picking off opponents should be easy enough for you, if you are familiar with wielding the AWP. Just be aware of how far (or close) you must be away from assailants and you may be victorious in that round. SCAR-20 / G3 SG/1 These rifles are considered to be overpowered by many Counter-Strike players although it does take considerable skill to wield these weapons. Newcomers may have trouble in adjusting to the rate of fire, recoil, weight, and the fact that the SCAR-20 and the G3 SG/1 must be in the hands of experienced players if enemies get too close to your position. If used properly, these weapons can easily eliminate groups of enemies at any range so be aware of the advantages and disadvantages of these rifles. Category:Map guides